ray_the_hedgehog_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Half Robo Hog
Ray Half Robo Hog (レイ·ハーフロボホッグ, Rei· hāfurobohoggu) is the title character and main protagonist of the ''Ray The Hedgehog'' Series. He is a Thirteen year old green desert hedgehog grifted with the ability to run super speed. Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice, Ray has been the champion of peace. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice and love for freedom and adventure, Ray uses his abilities to protect the innocent and his world from the forces of evil. History Early Life There is not much of Ray's early times and years. All we know is Ray was born in Conyers Island and that he has spent his life traveling around the world in search for adventure. In all of Ray's roles in each game, Ray is known as brave, half-cowardly, cocky & jokes around. Transformation Giant Koopa Ray Main Article: Giant Koopa Ray '' By grabbing a koopa mushroom, Ray grows into a giant monster koopa to turn everyone else into a giant koopa as he serves for the koopas. Peach & Mario were the only heroes to be turned into a Giant Koopa, however Baxter Ewers had defeated every koopa & uses the reverse time to change everyone back to normal. Super Ray ''Main Article: Super Ray By using all of the 7 Chaos Emerald, Ray can enter a super-state, transforming himself into Super Ray. This is by far Ray's most used form, in this state he can fly & go alot faster than everyone. Ray The Werehog Main Article: Ray The Werehog Ray unwillingly gains the power to turn into a werewolf-like version of himself named Ray the Werehog at night time. his speed decreases but his power increases, Ray's only goal for this form is to eat his buddy Baxter Ewers. Ray The Gigahog Main Article: Ray The Gigahog '' Ray gained this power after obtaining a experiment on himself & has turned into this monster when fully enraged, hatred, & sadness, he stands "400 ft" as a giant, Ray goes slower but can easily kill his opponent with a stomp, crush, also he can eat people with this move. but is very friendly with his allies. Ray The Spider ''Main Article: Ray The Spider Ray obtained this after touching a Spider DNA from a spider cave, this scared off Baxter Ewers but Ray went after baxter to get help instead, Ray can go fast, spit spider webs with his butt, he can also use his hands to grab stuff. Babe Form ''Main Article: Babe Form '' Ray has obtained this form after eating so many pink mushrooms she has the same forms like her male form, but with a different gender. Her Love is on Baxter Ewers Weaknesses Ray's weaknesses are being transformed into a faceless monster after he dies w& has a mask on his face with his mouth moving & going on a rampage in his Faceless monster form, It was stated that if Ray dosen't sleep for 8 hours, it can spoil his running, Ray also cannot swim because he was a Hedgehog.